Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-39965126-20191011132533/@comment-83.113.237.140-20191026174949
Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Numbaars a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Numbaars a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Numbaars a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Numbaars a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : D'ailleurs, dans l'animé avec les voix en VF, Mihawk dit''' MOT POUR MOT :' ''"je me contenterais d'estimer l'écart qui nous sépare réellement de cet homme, '''qui SEMBLE être à portée de main".' "Qui semble être à portée de main". Ce qui en d'autres termes, '''CORRESPOND' au "seems rather small" de la version officielle anglaise. De 1 il dit semble et de 2 il veut je pense parler de la distance puisque dans les scans il dit « puisqu’il est si proche,je vais mesurer la distance qui nous sépare réellement » Donc Mihawk était en train de dire "ouais Barbe Blanche a l'air proche de moi mais bon j'suis pas trop sûr non plus" ? Tu te fous de qui là ? Si le pot de nutella est proche de moi je dirai qu'il est proche de moi car je parle d'un fait établi, pas qu'il semble être proche de moi, ce qui est un non-sens total. Qui semble être à portée de main, = qui semble être quasi-prenable, surtout qu'il s'inscrit dans une phrase, dans un contexte, et est placé là en tant que complément de phrase, donc là pour compléter son propos initial (donc l'écart de force, la fameuse "distance" mais de force, pas de kimomètres WTF). Ce qui va dans le sens de la VA et de son "seems rather small", la différence de force entre nous et cet homme semble petite. Moi ce que j’entends c’est vu qu’il est proche je vais pouvoir balancer une lame d’air très puissante vu qu’elle perdra pas de puissance et que du coup je pourrais mesurer l’écart entre nous.Semble être à portée de main veut dire tout simplement qu’il semble être accessible. Qu’est ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot semble ?Ca veut juste dire j’ai l’impression pourquoi tu t’enjailles comme ça. Non tu n'entends "puisqu'il est proche" tu me parles des scans FR là "vu qu’il est proche je vais pouvoir balancer une lame d’air très puissante vu qu’elle perdra pas de puissance et que du coup je pourrais mesurer l’écart entre nous." Tu es en train de t'inventer un scénario là J’invente pas de scénario j’interprète une phrase comme le fait tout le monde.Et en soi j’ai la même interprétation pour la phrase de l’anime à la différence que ça serait « vu qu’il semble être accessible ». Bon toi c'est un autre délire alors tu interprêtes le "seems rather small" (ce que dit la VF aussi) comme personne d'autre ici (les autres eux ne remettent pas en cause la signification du propos mais ont fait le choix de me traiter de menteur) Seems rather small=semble être plutôt petit ce qui pour moi fait référence à la distance en m et pas en puissance.Au passage être à portée de main veut dire proche ou accessible donc j’en ai rien à foutre de la traduction anglaise je me concentre sur la traduction française. "Mihawk : Ce n’est qu’une conjecture... mais elle semble plutôt petite. La vraie distance entre nous et cet homme..." "Elle" semble plutôt petite. Devinette : à quoi fait référence le "elle" ? A la " vraie distance entre nous et cet homme". NUL PART ICI il n'est fait question de la distance en kilomètres qui sépare Barbe Blanche de Mihawk. Cite-moi précisément L'ENDROIT ou il est fait mention de la distance physique qui sépare Barbe Blanche de Mihawk : Ici => "je me contenterais d'estimer l'écart qui nous sépare réellement de cet homme, qui SEMBLE être à portée de main"." (VF officielle française) Et ici => "Mihawk: This is merely conjecture... but it seems rather small. // The true distance between us and that man..." (VA papier officielle anglaise) Faut arrêter le délire là. "... la Pharmacopée européenne et, en définitive, cet objectif pourrait être à portée de main à condition que les hommes et les femmes politiques s'engagent fermement ..." Donc si je prends pour exemple cette phrase trouvée sur internet, "à portée de main" voudrait donc dire que l'objectif était PHYSIQUEMENT à côté du locuteur ? Toi aussi tu as arrêté l'école en CM2 pour me balancer une telle ineptie ? Les mots peuvent être utilisés de façon métaphorique, si je dis à un adversaire que je vais le manger tout cru ou que je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée, bah faut pas me prendre au mot mec mais replacer ça dans le contexte ou ça a été utilisé. Peut on en demande trop en fait....que certaines personnes ne peuvent comprendre, meme avec tous les méilleurs éffort du monde ou pas...... Il n'y aurait pas le mot "semble", il aurait raison, mais ce mot change radicalment le sens de la phrase qui ne peu etre comprise autrement quand terme de puissance et non de distance, sinon tu rajoute pas"semble"....